Lucia
"Jesteś tylko moją pokojówką, prawda? Więc dobrze się mną zaopiekuj." (Lucia)" Lucia= Lucia-''' Beztroski feudalny lord, obecny lider demonów, który uwielbia dokuczać. Jednak za tą psotną postawą kryje się sekret... ☽Wygląd☾ Lucia to młody mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i czerwonych włosach. Ubiera się w czerwony krótki płaszcz ze złotym naramiennikiem i peleryną, białą koszule przewiązaną czerwoną kokardą oraz brązowe proste spodnie i długie zamszowe buty. Do ozdoby nosi również białe rękawiczki do łokci z bordowymi ornamentami i pasek ze złotymi ozdóbkami. ☽Osobowość☾ Lucia absolutnie kocha wszystkim dokuczać i płatać figle, co najbardziej odbija się na biednym Levim... Jednak jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga jest w stanie zachować powagę choć... nie zawsze. Bardzo ceni sobie również swoją rodzinę i swój lud, jest dla nich wstanie poświecić naprawdę wiele. ☽Historia☾ Lucia już od dziecka przewyższał innych rówieśników umiejętnościami. Miał również bardzo dobre relacje ze swoim bratem Levim, lecz zaczęły się one psuć po tym jak łamiąc zakaz rodziców udał się z bratem (mimo jego protestów) do lasu gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez bestie. Levy zrozumiał wtedy, że nie przewyższy brata i odsunął się od niego. Później jego rodzice zginęli w niewyjaśnionym wypadku, wspominano jednak o krwawych bitwach, które prowadził jego ojciec, oraz o tym, że Lucia z pewnością przez obecną sytuacje będzie musiał pójść w jego ślady. Jest również obecnym przyszłym królem koszmaru. ☽Relacje☾ Gracz Relacje z graczem będą zmienne w zależności od szlaku jednak w większości są pozytywne. Levy Mimo, że w dzieciństwie byli praktycznie nierozłączni to teraz ich relacje do najlepszych nie należą. Lucia kocha jednak swojego brata i stara się wrócić do poprzedniego stanu relacji. (W prawie wszystkich szlakach ich relacje się poprawią dzięki ingerencji gracza poza paroma wyjątkami np: zły koniec Leviego.) Mefy Lucia i Levy od zawsze starali się wyręczać Mefiego we wszystkim "niebezpiecznym" i nie mieszać go w jakiekolwiek zewnętrzne konflikty. Przez ten fakt zaczęli go uważać za słabego i niemogącego wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy. Mefiemu natomiast nie podoba się nadmierna opiekuńczość braci, bo nie są w nawet stanie zauważyć jak urósł w siłę i nawet osoby postronne zaczęły traktować go jak "bezbronne dziecko". Kaim Lucia jest z Kaimem w dobrych niemal przyjacielskich relacjach, co nie zmienia faktu, że często się przed nim chowa by uciec od pracy. Kaim często również przywołuje Lucie do porządku i przeprasza za zachowanie swojego przełożonego. Oswald Lucia lubi Oswalda i vice versa. Kocha też mu dokuczać szczególnie jeśli o kobiety chodzi (często podczas wielu szlaków śmiał się z niego gdy ten rozmawiał z graczem, że nieładnie chodzić na schadzki w środku dnia). Bardzo również mu ufa i Oswald jest nawet kimś w rodzaju ochroniarza Luci. Kurt Lucia dba o Kurta i stara się by był szczęśliwy. Lucia uratował go kiedyś przed byciem sprzedanym w zamian za spłatę długów ojca. Noel Noel osobiście jest neutralny w stosunku do Luci, jednak nienawidzi go ze względu na to co zrobił Mikaelowi. Lucie natomiast Noel przeraża i szokuje swoim nietypowym podejściem do niektórych spraw... Mikael Kiedyś pozostawali w relacji rywali, ale przez napięcia między rasami, polityczne spory czy wyścig do tronu ich relacje stały się wrogie. Mikael nie może wybaczyć również Lucii przegranego turnieju na miecze. Ricardo Lucia i Ricardo nie przepadają za sobą, a sadystę Ricardo bardzo cieszy fakt gdy Luci dzieje się krzywda. Lucas Pozostają w neutralnych stosunkach jednak Lucia nie ufa Lucasowi ze względu na fakt, że jego obecności nie da się wyczuć tak jakby nie istniał. ☽Ciekawostki☾ * Nie lubi roboty papierkowej. * Jest następnym kandydatem na króla, mimo że będąc baronem teoretycznie stoi najniżej w arystokracji. * Nie przepada za balami. * Wygrał turniej walki na miecze przeciwko Mikaelowi. * Dokucz graczowi na każdy możliwy sposób. * Trudno go obudzić. * Czasami nadużywa alkoholu. |-|Gra= ☽Gra☾ '''Uwaga!!! Poniżej znajduje się tłumaczenie nie oryginalny tekst!!! '☽Prolog☾' ...Dlaczego to się stało? Lucia: "Mówię ci. Ona spadła wprost do mojej rezydencji. To moje prawo by ją zatrzymać, prawda.?" Levy: "Nie powinieneś pozwalać komuś wkradać się do rezydencji tak łatwo." Kaim: "Jeżeli właściciel nie zgłosi się po zagubiony przedmiot, to na znalazce przechodzą prawa do tego przedmiotu." Levy: "To nie o to chodzi!" Mefy: "W każdym razie, jestem za tym by ją zatrzymać. To tak jakby nasza rodzina się powiększyła. Czy to nie zabawne?" Levy: "Mefy, ona jest kompletnym dziwadłem! Plus... jest też człowiekiem!" Lucia: "Dlatego właśnie ją wziąłem. A z resztą podjąłem już decyzje." Kaim: "Zrozumiałem." Kaim: "Jeżeli liczba rezydentów się powiększyła, to muszę przekalkulować wszystko, od składników posiłków do liczby pościeli." Kurt: "Mistrzu Kaim, pomogę!" Kaim: "Jakiekolwiek pomyłki nie będą tolerowane." Kurt: "D-dobrze..." Oswald: "Jeśli zechcesz możemy pokazać jej rezydencje." Kaim: "Racja. Mistrzu Lucia czy to akceptowalne?" Lucia: "Oczywiście. Pokażcie jej okolice." Gracz: "Um..." Grupa fantastycznie dziwnych mężczyzn otoczyła mnie, jednocześnie patrząc na mnie jakby widzieli coś rzadkiego. Widocznie w tym miejscu... jestem bardzo rzadką istotą. Gracz: (Dlaczego to musiało się stać...) Starałam się powstrzymać łzy i wtedy przypomniałam sobie co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy... Ostatniej nocy jak zwykle wracałam z biura. Zmęczona ostatnimi dniami pracy. Cóż nawet moje prywatne życie nie szło za dobrze. Więc tak szłam zmęczona i ponura. Gracz: (Uh... Jestem tak zmęczona, że...) Gracz: "Wow..." Gracz: (To dziwne. Czerwony księżyc...?) Byłam zdziwiona, widząc tak niezwykły księżyc Gracz: "Huh... eh!?" Nagle poczułam coś dziwnego. Zrozumiałam, że jakimś cudem jestem w wodzie, która wciągała mnie coraz głębiej. Gracz: (Co do... Zatapiam się coraz głębiej!!) ...splash! Gracz: "...!" Gracz: (Nie! Ktokolwiek, ratunku...!) Straciłam świadomość... Jednak kiedy się obudziłam, leżałam w dziwnym ogrodzie. Gracz: (...Gdzie...ja jestem...?) ???: "Hej! Kim jesteś?" ???: "...!Ty..." Gracz: (K-kto to? Ta osoba...?) ???: "...wow, znalazłem coś interesującego." ???: "Jak masz na imię?" Gracz: "Huh?" ???: "Twoje imię! I. M. I. Ę." Gracz: "(imię wybrane na początku np: xyz)" ???: "Hmm, Xyz? Co za dziwne imię." Gracz: (Huh?) Lucia: "Jestem Lucia. Możesz wstać?" Gracz: "Ah, tak." Czerwono włosy mężczyzna, który mówi, że ma na imię Lucia wyciągnął rękę i pomógł mi wstać. Gracz: "...!" Lucia: "Co jest?" Gracz: "Nie wiem. Moja głowa mnie boli..." Gracz: (Czuje jakbym była chora. Co się dzieje...) Lucia: "..." Lucia spojrzał na mnie i... podniósł mnie bez żadnego problemu. Gracz: "Huh...!? Umm!" Lucia: "Jesteś chora, prawda? Bądź dobra dziewczynką." Lucia: "Nie martw się. Obronię cię i zaopiekuję się tobą." Gracz: (O-obronie cię? Zaopiekuję się?) Lucia zaczął iść, trzymając mnie w ramionach Gracz: (To trochę zawstydzające, że trzyma mnie w taki sposób...) ???: "Mistrzu Lucia!" Lucia: "Oh, Kaim." Usłyszeliśmy głos wołający z za nas i Lucia się odwrócił. Dzięki temu mogłam zobaczyć fioletowo włosego mężczyznę biegnącego w naszym kierunku. Kaim: "Kim jest ta kobieta..." Lucia: "Zobacz." Lucia: "To jest... człowiek." Kaim: "...!" Lucia: "Znalazłem coś interesującego, prawda? Zamierzam pozwolić jej tu żyć." Gracz: "Huh?" Gracz: (Czekaj. Czy on powiedział żyć?) Gracz: "Umm!" Zostałam zabrana do pokoju, położyłam się na łóżku i starałam się zrelaksować. Gracz: (Phew... wyglądana na to że ból i zawroty głowy powoli przechodzą...) Moje ciało powoli wracało do normalnego stanu. I nareszcie zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad moją obecną sytuacją. '☽Rozdział 1☾' '☽Rozdział 2☾' '☽Rozdział 3☾' '☽Rozdział 4☾' '☽Rozdział 5☾' '☽Rozdział 6☾' '☽Rozdział 7☾' '☽Rozdział 8☾' '☽Rozdział 9☾' '☽Rozdział 10☾' '☽Zły koniec☾' '☽Romantyczny koniec☾' '☽Sekretny koniec☾' |-|Galeria= ☽Galeria☾ Lucia1.jpg Ilustracja lucia.jpg Lucia prze rezydencją.jpg Lucia na logo.jpg Wiki-background Postacie.jpg Demony.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Lord Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Gra